vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Amateurfunkdienst
Der Amateurfunkdienst (kurz: Amateurfunk, englisch: ham radio oder amateur radio) ist ein Funkdienst gemäß dem Internationalen Fernmeldevertrag. In vielen Ländern sind die internationalen Regelungen in nationalen Amateurfunkgesetzen umgesetzt und die Details in Amateurfunkverordnungen sowie zwischenstaatlichen Verträgen präzisiert. Ein Teilnehmer am Amateurfunkdienst wird Funkamateur genannt und bekommt von der zuständigen Fernmeldebehörde ein eindeutiges Rufzeichen zugewiesen. miniatur|upright=2.00|indische Amateurfunkstation thumb|upright=2.00|Amateurfunkstelle Das Hobby Amateurfunk thumb|upright=2.00|left|[[Meteorscatter auf 144 MHz (Foto: DJ4UF)]] miniatur|upright=2.00|left|Amateurfunkdiplome eines polnischen Funkamateurs Amateurfunk ist ein sehr vielfältiges Hobby: * Manche konzentrieren sich auf die eigentliche Funkverbindung, das Gespräch mit anderen Funkamateuren auf der ganzen Welt. * Die Techniker bauen kleinere oder größere Teile ihrer Funkanlage selbst. Bau, Test und Weiterentwicklung der Geräte sind hier der wichtigste Aspekt. * Die Hochleistungssportler nehmen an Wettbewerben der unterschiedlichsten Art teil, etwa Contesten oder Peilwettbewerben. Über spezialisierte Händler ist eine Vielzahl an Amateurfunkgeräten verfügbar. Die dort verwendete Technik ist häufig sehr kompliziert; selbst das Modifizieren dieser Geräte stößt schnell an Grenzen. Damit sich Funkamateure leichter mit der einschlägigen Technik auseinandersetzen können, bieten verschiedene Firmen und Funkamateure Bausätze an. Dieser Weg erspart die teilweise schwierige Bauteilbeschaffung und erleichtert mit den zugehörigen Unterlagen Aufbau, Erweiterung und Modifikation. Selbstbaugeräte besitzen häufig nur eine geringe Sendeleistung. Das Funken mit geringer Leistung (bis 5 Watt) nennt man auch QRP-Betrieb. QRP ist eine Abkürzung aus Morsezeichen und bedeutet Reduzieren Sie Ihre Sendeleistung. Die funktionstüchtige Zusammenstellung von Funkgerät, Antenne und messtechnischem Zubehör nennt man auch Amateurfunkstelle oder in der Amateurfunkwelt auch shack. Den Funkamateuren stehen verschiedene Frequenzbereiche, die sogenannten Amateurbänder, zwischen 135 kHz und 250 GHz im Langwellen-, Mittelwellen-, Kurz- und Ultrakurzwellen bis hinauf in den Gigahertz-Bereich zur Verfügung. Auch im optischen Bereich und im Bereich der Terahertzstrahlung sind Funkamateure aktiv und insbesondere in diesem Bereich auch aktiv an der Forschung beteiligt. Alle Funkamateure haben einen gemeinsamen Verhaltenskodex, den so genannten Ham Spirit. Amateurfunkdiplome Für bestimmte Leistungen, z. B. für Funkkontakte in alle Länder der Erde, stellen Amateurfunkvereine Diplome aus. Diese Diplome nennt man auch Amateurfunkdiplome. Modulationsarten, Betriebsarten und Übertragungsarten Es kommen traditionelle Modulationsarten und Betriebsarten wie Telegrafie und Telefonie genauso zum Einsatz, wie Funkfernschreiben und moderne digitale Übertragungsverfahren wie Packet Radio, Pactor, APRS oder PSK31, welche hauptsächlich für die Textübertragung Verwendung finden. Auch Bild- und Videoübertragungen sind mit Betriebsarten wie FAX, SSTV (Slow Scan Television) und ATV (Amateur-TV, Amateurfernsehen) möglich. Auch eine Amateurfunk-Version des neuen digitalen Kurzwellenrundfunks Digital Radio Mondiale (DRM) wurde entwickelt. Seit kurzem gibt es auch digitalen Sprechfunk, wie der in Japan entwickelte digitale Übertragungsstandard D-STAR. Viele der modernen Betriebsarten lassen sich mit Hilfe von zum Teil kostenloser, von Funkamateuren entwickelter Software betreiben. Für den praktischen Betrieb verbindet man lediglich das Funkgerät mit der Soundkarte eines handelsüblichen PC. Neben direkten Verbindungen sind auch Kontakte via Relaisstationen, Echolink, Satelliten (z. B. Amateurfunksatelliten, auch OSCAR genannt), EME oder auch Meteorscatter möglich. Damit kann man auch auf den UKW-Bändern, wo man eigentlich nur Entfernungen bis 300 km zurücklegen kann, mit fast der ganzen Welt sprechen. Funkamateure haben eigene Satelliten gebaut, die ständig die Erde umkreisen und die man als Relaisstation nutzen kann. Aber auch nur kurzzeitig vorhandene natürliche Erscheinungen, wie z. B. Aurora (Reflexion der Funkwellen an Polarlichtern) oder die Reflexion von Funkwellen an Flugzeugen, werden zur Überwindung größerer Entfernungen genutzt. Eine Funkverbindung kann mit einer der oben erwähnten Betriebsarten aufgebaut werden: * Die ursprünglichste Betriebsart ist Telegrafie (Friedrich Clemens Gerke, Samuel Morse). Die Nachrichtenübermittlung per Morsezeichen ist zwar heute an sich antiquiert, genießt aber den Ruf einer besonderen Kunstfertigkeit und wird von den Funkamateuren weiterhin viel und gerne genutzt. Die nötige Übung vorausgesetzt, kann man weit über 100 Buchstaben pro Minute mit dem Gehör aufnehmen und mit der Morsetaste senden. * Telefonie (Sprechfunk) mit verschiedenen Übertragungsverfahren ist die wohl üblichste Kommunikationsart. * Diverse Bildübertragungsverfahren von Faximile bis Fernsehen sind üblich. * In den letzten Jahrzehnten gewinnen digitale Betriebsarten immer größere Bedeutung. Ständig werden von Funkamateuren neue digitale Übertragungsverfahren erdacht, die dann weltweit mit anderen Funkamateuren ausprobiert werden. Frequenzen Die einzelnen Bereiche des elektromagnetischen Spektrums, die der Amateurfunkdienst nutzen darf, nennt man auch Amateurbänder. Jugendarbeit Innerhalb des Amateurfunks sind diverse Projekte für junge Funkamateure entstanden. Nachfolgend sind einige internationale Veranstaltungen aufgeführt: * Kid’s Day am ersten Sonntag im Januar und dritten Samstag im Juni (eine Idee der American Radio League ARRL)Informationen zum Kid’s Day * Europatag der Schulstationen jeweils am 5. Mai, initiiert vom Arbeitskreis Amateurfunk und Telekommunikation in der Schule – AATiS e. V., findet seit Mai 2001 statt. (vgl. Europatag) * Young Helpers on the Air – YHOTA jeweils am zweiten Maiwochenende und am letzten Samstag im September, ein internationales Treffen der Jugendgruppen der Hilfsorganisationen und Schulsanitätsdiensten auf den Amateurfunkbändern, seit Mai 2006[http://www.young-helpers-on-the-air.de/ Informationen zu Young Helpers on the Air] * Summits on the Air – SOTA Jugendpokal * Jamboree on the Air – JOTA World Scout, am dritten vollständigen Oktoberwochenende, ein weltweites Treffen von Pfadfindern mit Hilfe von Amateurfunk-Stationen, es findet seit 1958 statt. * Thinking Day on the Air – TDOTA WAGGGS (World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts), am Wochenende vor dem 22.02. findet jährlich der TDOTA statt, Pfadfinderinnen (Girl Guides und Girl Scouts) nehmen über den Amateurfunk Kontakt miteinander auf. In Kanada heißt diese Veranstaltung GOTA (Guides on the Air). Dazu kommen noch viele weitere regionale und lokale Veranstaltungen, wie etwa Jugendfielddays, Ferienspaßaktionen, Bastelaktionen und Jugendgruppen. An Schulen und Hochschulen gibt es oftmals Klubstationen (Schulstationen) sowie Projekte für Funkkontakte mit der Internationalen Raumstation ISS (Amateur Radio on the International Space Station – ARISS). Die Interessen von jugendlichen Funkamateuren sieht ein Magazin (Stand November 2006) so: Eine niederländische Befragung unter Jugendlichen darüber, was ihnen denn am Amateurfunk besonders läge, brachte als Ergebnis folgende Reihung der Interessen: Conteste, Diplome, QRP, Funkgerät und PC, Amateurfunk in Gruppen, Notfunk, Naturerscheinungen, Funk und Astronomie. Keine Technik …''Editorial des Magazins „Funkamateur“, Heft 10/2006 border|750px Eröffnung des 21. World Scout Jamboree in Chelmsford, Großbritannien Amateurfunk im Not- und Katastrophenfall miniatur|Die durch ihre Notfunk-Aktivitäten bekannt gewordene indische Amateurfunkstation VU4RBI einige Tage vor der Tsunami-Katastrophe 2004. In dünn besiedelten Regionen der Erde mit mangelhafter Telekom-Infrastruktur kann der Amateurfunk in Not- oder Katastrophenfällen ein letztes Mittel zur Nachrichtenübermittlung darstellen. Manch ein Leben ist durch die Übermittlung eines Notrufes durch Funkamateure gerettet worden, und so mancher Angehörige eines Katastrophenopfers konnte auf diesem Wege etwas über den Verbleib eines Verwandten erfahren. In den dicht besiedelten Regionen der Erde, also etwa den Industrieländern der nördlichen Halbkugel, existiert heute eine Vielzahl öffentlicher und behördlicher Kommunikationsmittel. Katastrophen von der Hamburger Sturmflut 1962 bis zum ''Hurrikan Katrina im Jahr 2005 haben gezeigt, dass diese hochtechnologischen öffentlichen Kommunikationsnetze anfällig gegenüber Störungen sind. Ausführlichere Informationen sind unter dem Stichwort Notfunk festgehalten. QSL-Karten miniatur|links|QSL-Karte aus dem Jahr 1951 Die Funkgespräche, Q-Schlüssel|QSOs genannt, werden mit den QSL-Karten bestätigt. Besonders begehrt sind QSL-Karten aus Amateurfunk-Ländern, in denen es sehr wenige oder keine Funkamateure gibt, aber auch von seltenen oder schwer zu arbeitenden Amateurfunk-Stationen wie der Internationalen Raumstation ISS oder von prominenten Funkamateuren wie Juan Carlos von Spanien. Die Jagd nach weit entfernten Amateurfunk-Stationen wird DXen genannt. Die QSL-Karten werden entweder über den eigenen Amateurfunk-Verband an die Amateurfunk-Verbände im jeweiligen Land geschickt – oder direkt an die Adresse geschickt, die man zum Rufzeichen aus entsprechenden Datenbanken erhält. Wege zum Amateurfunk Kurse zur Vorbereitung auf die Amateurfunkprüfung bieten verschiedene Vereine und Organisationen an. Die meisten Kurse werden von den Amateurfunk-Verbänden angeboten, organisiert oder gefördert: * in Deutschland: DARC e.V. (Deutscher Amateur-Radio-Club e.V.) und VFDB e.V. (Verband der Funkamateure in Telekommunikation und Post e.V.) * in Österreich: ÖVSV (Österreichischer Versuchssenderverband) * in der Schweiz: USKA (Union Schweizerischer Kurzwellen-Amateure) Häufig finden die Kurse an Schulen, Volkshochschulen oder an Universitäten statt. Ausbildungslizenzen bieten dabei die Möglichkeit, schon vor der Amateurfunkprüfung unter Aufsicht eines Funkamateurs Funkbetrieb zu machen und so das erworbene Wissen auszuprobieren und zu festigen. Die Entstehung des Amateurfunkdienstes thumb|Kurzwellen-Antennenanlage an der Technischen Universität Braunschweig (Foto: DG6XU) Im Jahr 1888 gelang es dem deutschen Physiker Heinrich Hertz zum ersten Mal, aufgrund der Theorien von James Clerk Maxwell elektromagnetische Schwingungen zu erzeugen und in einiger Entfernung wieder zu empfangen. Im Januar 1896 veröffentlichte Alexander Stepanowitsch Popow einen Artikel über ein „Gerät zur Aufspürung und Registrierung elektrischer Schwingungen“ mit dem er am 24. März 1896 anschaulich die drahtlose Übertragung von Signalen auf eine Entfernung von 250 Meter demonstrierte. Guglielmo Marconi baute das Gerät nach und ließ es im Juni 1896 patentieren. Damit beginnt die Geschichte der Drahtlosen Telegrafie. Erst mit der Erfindung der Röhre als Verstärker entstand 1923 die drahtlose Funktechnik mit einer sich rasend schnell entwickelnden Unterhaltungselektronik (Rundfunk und Fernsehen). Die ersten kommerziellen Stationen benutzten damals Frequenzen unterhalb von 1,5 MHz (man würde heute Mittelwelle dazu sagen); hier konnte ein einzelner Sender weite Entfernungen überbrücken, benötigte dabei aber eine Sendeleistung in der Größenordnung einiger hundert Kilowatt. Auf höheren Frequenzen konnten selbst mit solch hohen Leistungen nur Entfernungen bis zu einigen hundert Kilometern überbrückt werden; daher wurden alle höheren Frequenzen (Kurzwelle) bis dahin nicht genutzt. Am 27. November 1923 wurde die erste zweiseitige Funkverbindung auf kurzen Wellen zwischen einer amerikanischen und einer französischen Amateurfunkstation hergestellt und zwar auf einer Wellenlänge von etwa 110 Meter, das sind etwa 2,7 MHz. Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass man auf den kurzen Wellen mit einem Bruchteil der Energie auskam, welche die kommerziellen Großstationen auf den langen Wellen verbrauchten. Bislang wurde nur die Ausbreitung der Bodenwelle untersucht, erst später entdeckten Wissenschaftler, dass Kurzwellen von der Ionosphäre reflektiert werden. Plötzlich war die Möglichkeit erkannt, europaweite und sogar weltweite Funkverbindungen mit Sendeleistungen im Watt-Bereich aufzubauen. Im Laufe der Jahre siedelten sich viele kommerzielle Stationen auf den kurzen Wellen an. Wegen der kompakteren, einfacheren Antennenanlagen und des wesentlich geringeren Leistungsbedarfes waren die nötigen Investitionen wesentlich geringer. Da sich jede neue Kurzwellenstation einfach eine ihr unbelegt erscheinende Frequenz suchte und auf Sendung ging, musste etwas unternommen werden, um ein Frequenz-Chaos zu vermeiden. Interessierte aus aller Welt traten deshalb im Jahre 1927 zu einer Konferenz zusammen und verteilten die kurzen Wellen (das sind die Wellen von 100 Meter bis etwa 10 Meter) unter den staatlichen und kommerziellen Funkstellen und überließen dem Amateurfunkdienst mehrere Frequenzbereiche in der Nähe von 160, 80, 40, 20, 15 und 10 Metern Wellenlänge. Die Funkamateure hatten sich schon vor dieser entscheidenden Konferenz international organisiert und 1925 in der International Amateur Radio Union (IARU) zusammengeschlossen, um ihre Interessen vertreten zu können. Das Ergebnis dieser Konferenz wurde im Washingtoner Abkommen zum Funkverkehr niedergeschrieben. Heute ist es der Internationale Fernmeldevertrag, der als Nachfolger des Abkommens von 1927 die Funknutzungen regelt und noch immer die Amateurfunk-Frequenzbänder, auch Amateurbänder genannt, enthält. Der Amateurfunkdienst war somit amtlich anerkannt und als gleichberechtigter Funkdienst festgeschrieben. Erste europäische Amateurfunkaktivitäten gab es in Großbritannien aufgrund des Wireless Telegraphie Act von 1904. Die ersten Lizenzinhaber waren Fachleute wie Guglielmo Marconi oder John Ambrose Fleming. Sie mussten starke Einschränkungen bei der Sendeleistung, der Reichweite (maximal zehn Meilen), den Frequenzen und den Betriebszeiten hinnehmen. In Deutschland erhielten anerkannte Funkvereine ab November 1924 Versuchsender-Genehmigungen. Da die Clublizenzen nur von wenigen Funkamateuren genutzt werden konnten und Individuallizenzen im allgemeinen nicht vergeben wurden, kam es in der Folgezeit zu verstärktem illegalen Betrieb („Schwarzfunker“, „Piraten“). Ein weiterer Grund dafür waren die fehlenden Lizenzen für Telefonie (AM), die bisher ausgegebenen waren nur für Telegrafie gültig. Ab August 1933 wurden von der Deutschen Reichspost Sendegenehmigungen für Funkfreunde ausgegeben, wodurch die Zahl der Amateurfunkstellen bis 1939 auf etwa 600 anstieg. Bedingung für den Erhalt einer Genehmigung war u. a. die Mitgliedschaft im Deutschen Amateur-Sende- und Empfangsdienst (DASD). Ab Kriegsbeginn 1939 wurden Kriegsfunksendegenehmigungen ausgegeben, deren Anzahl zu Kriegsende 1945 etwa 100 erreichte. Am 23. März 1949 wurden auf Grundlage des Amateurfunkgesetzes die ersten 700 Amateur-Sende- und Empfangsgenehmigungen erteilt, inzwischen sind es etwa 80.000 in Deutschland. In der DDR konnte eine Funklizenz von Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft für Sport und Technik (GST) erworben werden. Nach der Wiedervereinigung gab es für die neuen Bundesländer Übergangsregelungen, die beispielsweise auf dem 30-Meter-Band höhere Sendeleistungen erlaubten, als in den alten Bundesländern zugelassen waren. Regelungen rund um den Amateurfunkdienst Schon früh haben Funkamateure das Recht bekommen, bestimmte Bereiche im Kurzwellenbereich zu benutzen, um eigene Versuche zu machen. Diese Rechte wurden in vielen Ländern in einem eigenständigen Amateurfunkgesetz festgelegt, welche immer wieder den neuen Gegebenheiten angepasst werden. Am deutlichsten werden die stetigen Änderungen in der Geschichte der deutschen Amateurfunkverordnung. Der Amateurfunkdienst wird sehr oft mit Jedermannfunkanwendungen verwechselt. Aus juristischer Sicht besteht ein großer Unterschied zwischen einem Funkdienst und einer Funkanwendung als Teil eines (anderen) Funkdienstes. Daraus leiten sich auch technische Unterschiede ab. Bei den Jedermannfunkanwendungen darf nur mit geprüften Geräten gearbeitet werden. Gleichzeitig gibt es für solche Funkanwendungen keine vereinfachten Nachweisverfahren in Bezug auf die Regelungen zur elektromagnetischen Umweltverträglichkeit. Im Amateurfunk gibt es neben der reinen Kommunikation zusätzlich großes Interesse an der benutzten Technik, der eigenen Ausbildung, dem Basteln und Wettkämpfen (z. B. Fielddays, oder Amateurfunkpeilen). Amateurfunkprüfung und -zeugnis Als Funkamateur darf man seine Funkgeräte und die Antennenanlage selbst bauen oder auch gekaufte Sender verändern. Der Amateurfunkdienst ist der einzige Funkdienst, dem dieses erlaubt ist. Daher wurde im internationalen Fernmeldevertrag festgeschrieben, dass Funkamateure gewisse Kenntnisse von Technik, Gesetzeskunde und der Abwicklung von Funkverbindungen (der sog. Betriebstechnik) haben. Diese muss ein angehender Funkamateur bei einer Prüfung bei seiner nationalen Fernmeldeverwaltung nachweisen. Als Bescheinigung über die bestandene Prüfung wird dem Funkamateur ein Amateurfunkzeugnis ausgehändigt. Das Amateurfunkzeugnis ist oft auch gleichzeitig eine international harmonisierte Prüfungsbescheinigung HAREC (H'armonized '''A'mateur 'R'adio 'E'xamination 'C'ertificate), mit der man auch in anderen Ländern ein Rufzeichen beantragen kann. Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss, dass ein angehender Funkamateur die Prüfung in jedem Land seiner Wahl, das sich an diesen Regelungen (der CEPT-Lizenz im Amateurfunkdienst) beteiligt, ablegen kann. So kann z. B. ein Deutscher in Österreich die Prüfung ablegen und sich danach in Deutschland, aber eben auch in Irland, ein Rufzeichen zuteilen lassen. CEPT-Lizenz im Amateurfunkdienst miniatur|Amateurfunk-Lizenz Die CEPT-Lizenz wurde vom ERO eingeführt, um den Amateurfunkbetrieb im Urlaub oder bei dauerhaftem Aufenthalt in anderen Ländern zu vereinfachen. Sie besteht aus zwei voneinander unabhängigen Teilen. Der erste Teil, die Empfehlung T/R 61-01 CEPT Radio Amateur Licence,[http://www.ero.dk/documentation/docs/docfiles.asp?docid=1802&wd=N T/R 61-01 CEPT Radio Amateur Licence] regelt den Amateurfunkbetrieb bei einem kurzzeitigen Auslandsaufenthalt. In 31 LändernLänderliste zur T/R 61-01 kann man Funkbetrieb machen, ohne erst eine Lizenz bzw. ein Rufzeichen im Gastland beantragen zu müssen. Im zweiten Teil, der Empfehlung T/R 61-02 Harmonised amateur radio examination certificates,[http://www.ero.dk/ Harmonised amateur radio examination certificates] wird die gegenseitige Anerkennung von Amateurfunkzeugnissen festgeschrieben und gleichzeitig werden die Themen vorgegeben, die in einer Amateurfunkprüfung abgeprüft werden müssen, um international anerkannt werden zu können. 21 Länder wenden die T/R 61-02 an.Länderliste zur T/R 61-02 Für Deutschland hat die Bundesnetzagentur die beiden o.g. CEPT-Empfehlungen durch die Amtsblatt-Verfügung 11/2005Verfügung 11/2005 in nationales Recht umgesetzt. Im Oktober 2005 wurde die CEPT Novice Radio Amateur Licence geschaffen; sie stellt geringere Anforderungen an die Amateurfunkprüfungen als die CEPT Radio Amateur Licence. Die Prüfungsinhalte sind im ERC Report 32ERC Report 32 zusammengefasst, auf deren Grundlage die Lizenzprüfungen gegenseitig anerkannt werden können (analog zur T/R 61-02). Die eigentliche Lizenz ist die Empfehlung ECC/REC 05-06ECC/REC 05-06 und wird von 14 LändernLänderliste zur ECC/REC 05-06 angewandt. Sie regelt – analog zur T/R 61-01 – den Funkbetrieb beim Besuch im Ausland. Die Bundesnetzagentur hat diese beiden Empfehlungen in der Vfg. 93/2005Verfügung 93/2005 in deutsches Recht umgesetzt. Da es sich bei den CEPT-Lizenzen nur um Empfehlungen handelt, können die einzelnen Länder weitere Auflagen erlassen, also z. B. eine Telegraphieprüfung fordern. Maßgeblich ist immer die Rechtslage des Gastlandes. Rufzeichen Der Funkbetrieb darf erst nach Zuteilung eines persönlichen Rufzeichens aufgenommen werden. Bzw. (zumindestens in Östereich) bereits nach Ablegung der Prüfung als "2nd Operator" eines Funkamateurs mit Rufzeichen. Das Rufzeichen wird von dem Land zugeteilt, in dem die Amateurfunkstelle dauerhaft aufgebaut wird, also nicht unbedingt von dem Land, dessen Staatsbürgerschaft der Funkamateur hat. Gelegentlich arbeiten Funkamateure auch unter dem Rufzeichen einer Clubstation, z. B. von einem Vereinsheim aus oder in einer Mannschaft während eines Wettbewerbs. Die Rufzeichen sind international eindeutig. Ähnlich wie ein nationaler Führerschein erlaubt die Amateurfunklizenz eines Landes in vielen anderen Ländern den unbürokratischen, kurzzeitigen Betrieb. So braucht der Inhaber einer deutschen Amateurfunklizenz z. B. bei einem Urlaub in Neuseeland keine weitere Genehmigung; er setzt lediglich den Landeskenner des Aufenthaltslandes vor sein Rufzeichen. '''Beispiel: HB9/DC9ABC ist ein deutscher Funkamateur, der von der Schweiz aus Betrieb macht. Die Amateurfunkrufzeichen haben national unterschiedlichen Aufbau, nach folgendem grundsätzlichen Schema (Ausnahmen sind möglich): * 1–2 Buchstaben als Landeskenner, aus dem von der ITU dem jeweiligen Land zugewiesenen Rufzeichenblock * 1 Ziffer * 1–3 Buchstaben Beispiel: DC9ABC So kann man einen Funknutzer unmittelbar dem Amateurfunkdienst zuordnen und darüber hinaus das Land feststellen, aus dem eine Amateurfunkstelle sendet. Viele nationale Fernmeldeverwaltungen nutzen für das Bilden der Rufzeichen Algorithmen, die auf die Lizenzklasse hinweisen. So beginnen deutsche Ausbildungsrufzeichen mit „DN“. Andere Funkdienste haben abweichende Bildungsregeln für Funkrufzeichen, die sich deutlich von denen des Amateurfunkdienstes unterscheiden. Lizenzklassen und Präfixe in Deutschland Die Zulassung zur Teilnahme am Amateurfunkdienst beinhaltet die Zuteilung eines personengebundenen Rufzeichens und wird auch oft als „Amateurfunklizenz“, „Amateurfunkgenehmigung“ oder „Amateurfunkzulassung“ bezeichnet. Sie berechtigt den Funkamateur zur Nutzung der in Anlage 1 der AFuV ausgewiesenen Frequenzbereiche unter Einhaltung der dafür festgelegten Nutzungsbestimmungen nach Maßgabe der aus seiner Zulassung ersichtlichen Zeugnisklasse. In diesem Rahmen dürfen die Inhaber einer Amateurfunkzulassung der Klasse E auch Funkbetrieb in einigen Kurzwellenbändern mit eingeschränkter Senderleistung durchführen. Inhaber einer Amateurfunkzulassung der Klasse A dürfen hingegen Funkbetrieb in allen für den Amateurfunkdienst ausgewiesenen Frequenzbereichen bis hin zur maximal zulässigen Senderleistung durchführen. Dabei sind u.a. auch die Regelungen der Verordnung über das Nachweisverfahren zur Begrenzung elektromagnetischer Felder (BEMFV) zu beachten. Aus den durch die BNetzA zugeteilten Amateurfunkrufzeichen ist durch den jeweiligen Präfix die zugeteilte Genehmigungsklasse ersichtlich. Amateurfunk im Kraftfahrzeug miniatur|Türkische Mobilfunkstaion Juristische Randbedingungen Sendeempfangsanlagen (nicht nur des Amateurfunks) dürfen in Kraftfahrzeugen nur betrieben werden, wenn die einschlägigen Vorschriften des Herstellers beachtet werden. Die Hersteller reglementieren meist Stromversorgung, Verkabelung, Antennenplatzierung, Antennenanpassung, Frequenzbereiche und Sendeleistung. Sinn dieser Vorschrift ist, Beeinflussungen der Kfz-Elektronik zu vermeiden. Missachtung der Vorschriften kann zum Erlöschen der allgemeinen Betriebserlaubnis (ABE) führen, was z. B. bei einem Unfall höchst unangenehme Folgen haben kann. Wenn die Funkanlage fest eingebaut wird, d. h. zur Montage oder Demontage Werkzeug benötigt wird, musste aufgrund von EU-Richtlinien bis 2008 das Funkgerät eine E-Zulassung besitzen, wenn das KFZ nach einem bestimmten Jahr produziert wurde. Diese Richtlinie ist zwar inzwischen ungültig, aber das E-Zeichen wird häufig noch in den Einbauvorschriften der Fahrzeughersteller gefordert. Das macht den Einsatz von Selbstbaugeräten in Neuwagen praktisch unmöglich. Das so genannte Handyverbot in Deutschland gilt nur für Mobiltelefone, die Verwendung von Funkgeräten (und damit der Amateurfunkdienst) ist vom Verbot nicht betroffen. In der Schweiz ist der Betrieb nur mit Freisprechanlage erlaubt. Für Anbringung und Bauart der Antenne gibt es Vorgaben aus dem Verkehrsrecht. So darf der Antennenfuß auf einem Pkw höchstens 30 mm hoch sein, kein Teil der Antenne darf über den Rand des Fahrzeuges hinausragen und die Enden müssen mit Kappen mit ausreichend großem Rundungsradien zur Verminderung der Verletzungsgefahr versehen sein. Mobilbetrieb auf VHF/UHF Mobilbetrieb im 2-m- oder 70-cm-Bereich ist in dichter besiedelten Gegenden sehr beliebt. In vielen Ländern gibt es ein dichtes Netz an Relaisfunkstellen, die lokalen oder regionalen Funkbetrieb mit geringem Aufwand ermöglichen. Praktisch aller Mobilbetrieb im VHF/UHF-Bereich wird mit Frequenzmodulation (FM) und vertikal polarisierten Antennen abgewickelt. Sehr viele einschlägige Funkgeräte erlauben Betrieb auf beiden Bändern. Auch Duoband-Antennen sind sehr beliebt, vorzugsweise in einer 50 cm langen Bauform (λ/4 für 2 m, 5/8λ für 70 cm). Im einfachsten Fall setzt man eine Magnetfuß-Antenne dieser Bauform auf das Autodach, führt das Antennenkabel durch den Türspalt und schließt ein Handfunkgerät an. Für den Kontakt zu den Funkamateuren in der unmittelbaren Umgebung reicht das in den meisten Fällen aus. Mobilbetrieb auf Kurzwelle Auf Kurzwelle sind die Probleme bedeutend größer als auf VHF/UHF: * Der höhere Geräuschpegel auf den niedrigeren Frequenzen und der geringe Antennenwirkungsgrad zwingen dazu, die vom KFZ-Hersteller zugelassenen Leistungsgrenzen auch auszunutzen. * Entsprechend wird die Stromversorgung aufwändiger; ohne direkten Anschluss an die Starterbatterie geht es praktisch nicht. * Die KFZ-Elektronik, und vor allem die Zündfunken bei Benzinmotoren, sorgen für einen hohen Störnebel. Der ist häufig nur durch aufwändige Entstörmaßnahmen am Fahrzeug zu unterdrücken. * Ein großes Problem sind die Antennen. Weder können die Antennen gegen eine vernünftige Erde betrieben werden, noch sind nach konventionellen Maßstäben sinnvolle Antennenlängen möglich. Eine stationäre Antenne für das 80-m-Band sollte etwa 40 m lang sein. Entsprechend erreicht eine Kurzwellen-Mobilantenne je nach Frequenzbereich und Länge Wirkungsgrade von oft nur 1 % oder noch weniger. Kurzwellenbetrieb von Auto aus ist deshalb vor allem dann interessant, wenn am Heimatstandort keinerlei Funkbetrieb möglich ist. Eine weitere Variante bietet hier der 10-m-FM-Bereich, in dem zahlreiche Relaisfunkstellen betrieben werden, über die im Sonnenfleckenmaximum mit kleinem Aufwand europaweiter Funkverkehr möglich ist. Sonst bietet der Standmobil-Betrieb einen Ausweg: Das Fahrzeug wird nur als Transportmittel, Aufenthaltsort und Stromversorgung benutzt. An einem passenden Standort wird eine provisorische Antenne aufgerichtet und für ein paar Stunden Funkbetrieb gemacht. Amateurfunk auf See Neben dem Seefunk nutzen viele Schiffe, darunter vor allem Segelyachten, den internationalen Amateurfunkdienst, um mit Freunden in Kontakt zu bleiben, um aktuelle Wettermeldungen zu empfangen, um Positionsdaten zu übermitteln oder um eine weitere Notfunk-Möglichkeit zu haben. Amateurfunkstellen auf See werden mit dem Rufzeichensuffix /mm (Maritime Mobile) gekennzeichnet. Regelungen zur elektromagnetischen Verträglichkeit Das Betreiben einer Sendeanlage ist in vielen Ländern an Auflagen, bzw. Nachweispflichten in Bezug auf die elektromagnetische Verträglichkeit gebunden. Der Funkamateur muss dabei (z. B. nach der Verordnung über das Nachweisverfahren zur Begrenzung elektromagnetischer Felder) nachweisen, dass er die maximal zulässigen Grenzwerte des Bundes-Immissionsschutzgesetzes, bzw. der Verordnung über elektromagnetische Felder einhält. Der Amateurfunk wird, obgleich ihm immer weitere Frequenzbereiche zugestanden werden, durch die EMV-Regelungen stark eingeschränkt. Um dem Aufwand einer Selbsterklärung zu entgehen oder weil nicht der nötige Platz für Sicherheitsabstände vorhanden ist (vergl. Standortbescheinigung), weichen viele Funkamateure zu kleinen Leistungen hin aus. Jedoch herrscht durch undichte Netzwerke, Schaltnetzteile, Plasmafernseher und nicht zuletzt Powerline Communication (PLC) in der Nachbarschaft ein sehr viel höherer Störpegel als früher. Selbstregulierung Ebenfalls wichtiger Bestandteil der Regelungen rund um den Amateurfunk ist die Selbstregulierung. Sie erstreckt sich von der amateurfunkintern demokratischen Aufteilung der Amateurfunkbänder für verschiedene Betriebsarten (IARU-Bandpläne) bis hin zur gemeinschaftlichen (meist durch die nationalen Amateurfunkverbände wahrgenommenen) Verteidigung der Amateurfunkbänder gegen illegale Frequenz-Eindringlinge durch Beschwerden bei der ITU auf dem Wege über die jeweiligen nationalen Fernmeldeverwaltungen. Unter anderem durch die erfolgreiche Selbstregulierung hat der Amateurfunkdienst seinen mit anderen Funkdiensten gleichwertigen Status bei den Fernmeldeverwaltungen bewahren können. Bei dem wirtschaftlichen Potential des Telekommunikationsmarktes (siehe UMTS-Lizenzen und deren Versteigerungserlöse) ist dies für einen im Rahmen eines Hobbys ausgeübten Funkdienstes durchaus keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Die Zukunft des Amateurfunkdienstes Der Amateurfunk hat unzähligen technisch interessierten und ambitionierten Menschen den Zugang zu wichtigen Gebieten wie Elektronik und Nachrichtentechnik geebnet. Damit leistete der Amateurfunk einen erheblichen Beitrag zur Förderung des technisch-wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchses. Entsprechend förderten Institutionen wie die Deutsche Bundespost, die Deutsche Telekom und die Bundeswehr den Amateurfunk. In der DDR gehörte der Amateurfunk zur paramilitärischen Ausbildung; der Zugang zum Amateurfunk war nur über die Gesellschaft für Sport und Technik möglich. Der Amateurfunk bietet auch heute noch die Möglichkeit, die Grundlagen der Elektronik und der Funktechnik näher kennenzulernen. Gerade in der Hochfrequenztechnik kann dadurch eine für die praktische Arbeit notwendige Intuition erworben werden, die in den hoch verdichteten Studiengängen an den Universitäten und Fachhochschulen nicht vermittelt wird. Der Amateurfunk hat sich große Verdienste bei der Katastrophenhilfe erworben. Besonders in Ländern mit großen Entfernungen und teilweise recht fragiler Infrastruktur, wie z.B. den USA, führen Naturkatastrophen immer wieder zum vollständigen Ausfall der normalen Kommunikations-Infrastruktur. In Deutschland sind Einsätze wie anlässlich der Sturmflut 1962 in Hamburg selten. Weiteres hierzu unter Notfunk. Eine wichtige Aufgabe des Amateurfunks war die Völkerverständigung. Verbindungen zwischen Funkamateuren aus West und Ost waren auch zu Zeiten des Kalten Krieges möglich, wobei die Nachrichteninhalte systembedingt stark eingeschränkt waren. Heute bieten Internet und niedrige Telefon- oder Flugkosten Alternativen. In den letzten 10–20 Jahren wird der Amateurfunk in der Gesellschaft weniger deutlich wahrgenommen, was sich deutlich am geringen Nachwuchs bemerkbar macht. Die Gründe hierfür sind vielfältig: * Funktechnik und Elektronik haben sich rasant weiterentwickelt. Eine Schrittmacherrolle kann mit hobbymäßigen Mitteln und Kenntnissen Einzelner nicht mehr geleistet werden. * Junge Menschen haben heute viele Alternativen, wenn sie sich für ein kommunikationstechnisches Hobby interessieren – etwa Computer und Internet. Zudem wird die Einstiegsschwelle (Amateurfunkzeugnisprüfung, Antennenmöglichkeiten) als hoch empfunden. * Die starke Verbreitung elektronischer Geräte führt zu immer mehr EMV-Problemen. So treten im Amateurfunk Störungen durch z.B. das Kabelfernsehen oder durch Störabstrahlungen aus elektronischen Geräten auf. Umgekehrt kann schon das Senden mit einem Handfunkgerät zu Störungen im Fernseher des Nachbarn führen. Der Eigenbau von Amateurfunkgeräten wird zunehmend durch das Kaufen von fertigen Geräten oder das Kombinieren von fertigen Baugruppen und Komponenten ersetzt. Das wird dadurch erleichtert, dass diese Komponenten nur noch einen Bruchteil ihrer früheren Preise kosten. Andererseits sind auch heute noch aus dem Bereich des Amateurfunks Veröffentlichungen in wissenschaftlicher Qualität zu beobachten.Magazin „DUBUS“ In Amateurfunksatelliten werden innovative Techniken erforscht. An vielen Universitäten des In- und Auslandes gibt es Vereinigungen von Funkamateuren, deren Mitglieder, meist Studenten technischer Fachrichtungen, in selbstorganisierter Teamarbeit teils extrem anspruchsvolle und durchaus aufwendige Projekte realisieren. Siehe auch * Deutscher Amateur-Radio-Club * Österreichischer Versuchssenderverband * American Radio Relay League (ARRL) * Dienststellen: BNetzA (Deutschland), bmvit (Österreich), BAKOM (Schweiz) Literatur (Auswahl) * Ernst Fendler (DL1JK), Günther Noack (DL7AY): Amateurfunk im Wandel der Zeit. DARC Verlag Baunatal, 1986, ISBN 3-88692-008-9 * Otto A. Wiesner: CW-Handbuch für Funkamateure – Grundlagen, Technik, Praxis. 2. Auflage, Verlag für Technik und Handwerk, Baden-Baden, 1999, ISBN 3-88180-326-2 * Antonio B. Barreto, Alda S. Niemeyer: Ein Tal ruft um Hilfe. Debras Verlag, 2004, ISBN 3-937150-00-5 * Stan Gülich, SM7WT: Thanks to Amateur Radio. Debras Verlag * Thor Heyerdahl, LI2B: Kon-Tiki. Ein Floß treibt über den Pazifik. Ullstein-Verlag, 2000, ISBN 3-548-36261-3 Fußnoten und Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Amateurfunk-Behelf unter GFDL * http://www.qrz.com/ (Callsign-Datenbank) * Dokumentationsarchiv Funk (Wien) – Amateurfunk – Geschichte und Persönlichkeiten * http://www.alsor.de/ (Überblick zum Thema Amateurfunk) Kategorie:Amateurfunk